


I think I'm falling in love with you

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: When you bring joke shop toys to Hogwarts, Fred and George become very interested.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Original Character(s), Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, fred weasley x reader - Relationship
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 19





	I think I'm falling in love with you

“Oh no way!” Harry said with a laugh as he and Hermione hurried over to see the bundle of things you brought.  
“It’s just some joke shop junk. The joke shop that’s in town near my house was shutting down. Figured I’d get what I could while it was on sale. You think we can sell it to raise some money?” You asked

“Oh absolutely. But you’ll have to compete with Fred and George.” Hermione pointed out. You glanced over at Fred and George who had begun to lurk around waiting to see what things you’d pull out of the boxes you’d bought with you.  
“Will you two helo me? I mean we’re raising money to get Ron a broom now. You know the brotherly obligation of something?” You offered hopefully. You held out a joke toy and showed them how it worked. They were thrilled and Arthur bustled over to have a look. You and Harry worked on setting aside one of everything for Arthur who was positively delighted.  
“This one will zap you.” You said cheerfully to Fred who frowned at the buzzer on George’s hand.  
“Like lighting? Tiny lightning?” He asked and you laughed.  
“No. It’s just a tiny electric zap.” You said as you showed them how it worked. You worried that it had broken and zapped Fred too hard because he was giving you a dopy look, no unlike the time Ron was spiked with a love potion. At least from how Harry described it.  
"I think I'm falling in love with you." Fred said after a moment. Then he grabbed you by the shoulders and hugged you.  
“What’s happening?” You asked as he squeezed you and let you go.  
“We’re going to have to figure out how to make these magically. They’re so simple. I bet they’ll be so popular!” Fred said excitedly.


End file.
